With respect to peak-to-average power ratio (“PAPR”), a PAPR reduced signal permits a power amplifier input back-off to be reduced, which in turn increases the efficiency of an amplification process. Moreover, a power amplifier input bias set point may be set to operate with higher efficiency for a PAPR reduced signal input for transmission. However, in the past, circuitry used to provide a PAPR reduced signal used a significant amount of circuit complexity for channelization and recombination. Along those lines, generally in the past each channel had a digital down converter and a digital up converter, including multipliers among other circuitry associated therewith, for a noise-shaping crest factor reduction (“NS-CFR”) path for providing an error signal for PAPR reduction. If there were N channels or N carriers in a composite signal, then there were N instances of such conventional NS-CFR paths. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide an IC having reduced complexity for providing a NS-CFR path.